stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Counterstrike
Counterstrike is the fifth Episode of Stargate: Odyssey. Plot While on a Op with the Atlantis Team in the Pegasus Galaxy, Odyssey had to beam Colonel Sheppard and his team up from M4H-774 that worships the Wraith but is wiped out by a Nuclear Bomb. they find out that the Genii are responsible for the attack on the planet Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, Dr. McKay and Ronon beam onboard a Wraith Hive Ship to see if they can gather some intel on the Wraith but when two Wraith Hive ships drop out of Hyperspace, Col. Young is forced to leave Sheppard and his team behind on the planet and the Hive ship takes off and destroys the two Hives and jumps into hyperspace its up to Col. Young to save them before its too late. Story (M4H-774) Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, and Ronon are undercover as villagers while the people are at a cermony where a Wraith Queen is at preaching to the people about how they've been great worshippers to the Wraith and that they'll never feed on the people there, as Sheppard and McKay are shocked by this. (Space) Odyssey is in orbit around the planet. (Bridge) Sir I'm picking up Gate activty from the pegasus gate and picking up a missile heading to the village, reports Maj. Ogle as she looks at her console. Beam Colonel Sheppard and his team up now, orders Col. Young as he gets up from the chair. (Planet surface) Sheppard and his team look up and sees a missile heading towards the village and the Asgard beam catches them as the missile hits the village and a large explosion. (Bridge) Sheppard and his team appear on the bridge of the Odyssey as they see the explosion from orbit. What the hell was that all about, says Sheppard as he looks at Young. I don't know but whatever it was we need to find out what, says Young as he looks at The window then at Sheppard. Counterstrike (Space) Odyssey is in orbit around the planet. (Briefing room) The Genii how could the Genii be involved in this, says Young as he sits in the chair looking at McKay. Well the Genii have been building Nuclear weapons for sometime now and they forced us to help them and now with the death of both Cowen and Koyla, the Genii have been quiet for sometime now but we've been keeping tabs on them for sometime now, says McKay. The Genii are under the leadership of Laden Radim for sometime now we've been in contact with him but a few weeks ago we lost contact with them,says Col. Sheppard as he leans on the table. I'll inform Atlantis about the situation and see what we have to do, says Colonel Young as he looks at Sheppard and his team. (Atlantis) Richard Woolsey is at the screen as Colonel Young appears on the screen. Colonel Young what's the situation we've been unable to dial M4H-774 did Colonel Sheppard and his team make it out, says Richard. Yes, sir Colonel Sheppard and his team are onboard the ship now and we're awaiting instructions from Earth on what to do about that Wraith Hive ship that is still on the planet surface, ''Says Young on the screen. Any sign of Wraith ships near that planet, says Mr. Woolsey as he walks to Zelenka sitting at the computer. No not yet at least we've been tracking two Cruisers but they're not heading to the planet yet, says Zelenka as he looks at the Screen reporting to Young. Colonel Young your orders are to beam Colonel Sheppard and his team aboard the Hive ship but keep a lock on their transmitters incase those Cruisers change course get them out of there and set course back to Atlantis, orders Woolsey. ''Yes, sir Odyssey out, ''Says Young as he cuts the transmission. (Odyssey Bridge) Alright Sheppard you got 3 hours onboard that Hive if those Cruisers come here we'll hold our position for as long as we can but we'll beam you out, says Colonel Young as he walks with Sheppard and his team to the Ring room. 3 hours sure anything else we need to know Colonel, says Sheppard as he and his team get into position for beaming. Take Major Ronson and his team with you teach them about the Hive ship design that's all I ask John, says Colonel Young. Come on Major now remember you maybe apart of the Odyssey Crew but on this savlage mission you will follow my orders if not Ronon will shoot you, says Sheppard as he looks at Major Ronson. Yes, Colonel, says Major Ronson as him and a Salvage team get into position as well for beaming. Asgard Beam catches them and transports them inside the Hive ship. (Wraith Hive ship) The Team appears and gets into a quick fire fight with minor guards and they go down. Odyssey we're in, says Sheppard as he pressed the button on his radio. ''Roger that Sheppard any resistance, ''asked Colonel Young over the radio.'' Minor Resistance but nothing big, says Sheppard. ''Copy that Colonel we'll maintain consent lock on you and the salvage team, ''says Colonel Young over the Radio. Copy that Sheppard out, says Colonel Sheppard as he pressed the button on the radio to shut it off. So what's the plan Colonel, says Major Ronson as he looks at Sheppard. Major you'll head to the "Bridge" and download what they know about the Nuke we'll search the ship for any Wraith, says Sheppard as he looks at Ronson and his team. Yes, sir says Major Ronson as he looks at Sheppard. The two teams split up and head to different parts of the ship. (Atlantis) The Gate is activated as Ladon walks through it and walked into the Base as Woolsey walks down the stairs to greet him. Ladon Radim I'm Richard Woolsey leader of Atlantis, says Richard as he shakes Ladon's hand. Thank you Mr. Woolsey, says Ladon as he shakes Woolsey's hand. And I'm sorry Guards, says Woolsey as he walks back. the Security team around the Gate pointed their P-90s at Ladon and took his pistol out of its holder. What's the meaning of this, demands Ladon as he's looking at Woolsey in shock and anger. You launched your Nuclear bombs on an innocent planet were Colonel Sheppard and his team were conducting Recon on the Wraith threat, says Woolsey as he looks at Ladon. Mr. Woolsey we are at war with the Wraith we knew that there'd be causalities, says Ladon as the Guards took him to a holding cell. (Wraith Hive Ship) The main door opens up and Major Ronson, Sgt. Clarkson, and two SFs walk onto the "Bridge" and look around the place to find it empty. Cast Main Cast Zac Efron as Col. John Young Corbin Bleu as Maj. Alexander Ronson Vanessa Hudgens as Maj. Sarah Ogle Booboo Stewart as Lt. James Samson Ariana Grande as Capt. Jamie Franklin Louis Tomlinson as Dr. Ethan Samuels Guest Stars Joe Flannigan as Col. John Sheppard David Hewitt as Dr. Rodney McKay Rachel Luttrell as Teyla Emmagan Jason Momoa as Ronon Dex Ryan Robbins as Ladon Radim Christopher Heydahl as Todd Richard Dean Anderson as Lt. General Jack O'Neill